Ayudando a Ezekiel
by devapaths
Summary: Rodrigo es el sobrino de Chef Hatchet y el responsable de manejar el bote de los perdedores en eso conoce a Ezekiel y le promete que lo ayudara a ganar el millon la proxima ves. toma lugar en Drama Total Gira Mundial. Dedicado a Toaneo07.
1. Un poco de historia de mi

**Bueno este va a ser una historia con mi OC para Drama Total y se lo dedico a ****Toaneo07**** (Sus historias son muy buenas y las recomiendo). Bueno como sea aquí va la historia.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: Un poco de historia de mi y de la primera temporada.<span>

* * *

><p>La verdad mi madre siempre me decía 'Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana' pero ella nunca menciono que esa ventana seria la mas humillante, dolorosa, y terrible ventana que uno podría desear. Mi nombre es Rodrigo Hatchet, tengo 32 años, y actualmente trabajo para el hombre mas sádico, estupido, y molesto de todo el mundo (Y no estoy hablando de George Bush) Chris Mclean.<p>

Eso no fue así siempre, tiempo atrás yo estaba en el ejército y era uno de los mejores francotiradores de este, llegue a ser líder de mi escuadrón y a ganarme el respeto de mis superiores que me llamaban un prodigio, mi vida iba bien hasta que ella apareció.

Era una misión normal en la jungla, mi equipo tenía que acabar con el líder de una guerrilla de un país que por razón de las reglas no puedo nombrar. La misión iba perfectamente hasta que mi equipo se encontró con lo que después el soldado Morales describió en su terapia como 'El demonio de pelo naranja'. Nos ataco y en unos minutos todo mi equipo había sido vencido por este 'demonio' y después yo tuve una pelea cara a cara con ella, si escucharon bien, era una adolescente de pelo naranja, que a simple vista no parecía la gran cosa, hasta que pateo mi trasero en combate y luego metió mi cabeza en un hormiguero mientras huía y gritaba. "Nunca me atraparan con vida, nuncaaaaaaaaaa!".

Después de eso mi vida se fue por el caño, mis superiores no creyeron mi historia de el 'Demonio de pelo naranja' y creyeron que yo y mi equipo habíamos consumido estupefacientes, y por eso me degradaron de mi puesto y me suspendieron indefinidamente sin paga.

* * *

><p>"Así que te despidieron?" me pregunto mi tío mientras yo me tomaba medio bar en un trago.<p>

"No me… me… Cual es la palabra que busco…" Le respondí aturdido por el alcohol "…Me suspendieron!... eso era lo que… quería decir... sin paga" Lo mire con una cara triste mientras el alcohol me hacia entrar en mi fase de depresión de la borrachera "Tío Chef como voy a vivir?, de donde voy a sacar dinero?"

"Podrías ayudarme en mi nuevo trabajo" me sugirió el. Mi tío Chef siempre me había ayudado, no solo por que yo era el hijo de su hermana pero también por que el fue el que me entreno para ser el soldado que ahora era (O no era).

"Acepto" Le dije muy feliz "Y prometo ser un gran ayudante y redimir mi error pasado" Y luego me desmaye.

"Dios que mal maneja el alcohol" le dijo el barman a Chef "Solo fue un baso de cerveza"

"Si lo se" Respondió Chef "Pero que le vamos a hacer"

* * *

><p>Al fin llego el día en que entraría en mi nuevo trabajo, mi tío y yo fuimos a conocer al jefe y anfitrión del programa Chris Mclean. Al momento en que lo reconocí algo familiar.<p>

"¿No estuviste en una película acerca de gatos parlantes?" le pregunte. El reacciono con sorpresa y luego me agarro del cuello de mi camisa y me dijo.

"Como es que recuerdas esa película?".

"Lleve a mi ex a verla una vez, y fue tan mala que ella termino conmigo después"

"Creo, que no nos vamos a llevar bien" Declaro Chris bajándome. Y así empezó mi carrera en el show, mis trabajos principales eran conducir el Bote de los Perdedores cuando Chef no lo hiciera, y ayudar en el hotel de la Playa de los perdedores.

Y así comencé mi trabajo empezando por traer a los concursantes, uno por uno, en un lujosos Yate. La primera una tal Beth se hiperventilo cuando le dije que conocería a Chris, el segundo un grandote llamado DJ no dejo de preguntarme si estaba seguro si era el camino correcto, una gótica llamada Gwen que fue la primera persona que paso el viaje callada, un loco de las fiestas llamado Geoff ese tipo si que era genial, un primor llamado Lindsay (Casi chocamos mas de una vez por que ella distraía demasiado), la siguiente Heather me dio demasiado miedo hablar (Me recordó a mi maestra de preescolar).

Duncan me causo problemas al principio intento tirarme del bote pero yo lo domine "Me entrenaron en Krag Maga ni creas que puedes vencerme" Le dije mientras le hacia una llave a uno de sus brazos. Tyler me pidió si podía hacer ski acuático, no hubo problema conmigo hasta que el salio volando 'Me van a despedir' pensé mientras daba la vuelta y Tyler se estrellaba con las maletas. Con Harold no me fue tan difícil empezar una conversación, hablamos de películas de Zombis y de samuráis. No vale la pena hablar del viaje con Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna. Con la versión femenina del gordo y el flaco fue la primera vez que quise chocar el bote intencionalmente (Al menos así acabaría rápido mi sufrimiento).

Ezekiel fue el siguiente "¿Es esa una camisa del ejercito Canadiense?" me pregunto mientras viajábamos.

"Si" Le respondí tranquilamente "Solía ser parte de el"

"Genial" Dijo el. Llegamos a nuestro destino y mientras me iba le desee suerte. En el viaje con Cody no paso mucho, el de Eva es demasiado traumante para contar, Owen saltaba de la emoción y casi hunde el bote con su peso, Courtney, me hacia recordar a mi mismo que mi licencia para matar no aplicaba con civiles, Y Justin, bueno no hablare de ello, pero nada me había preparado para el ultimo pasajero.

Ella subió al bote mientras yo no veía y cuando me di vuelta vi al mismísimo 'Demonio de Pelo Naranja' frente a mi, grite aterrorizado y ella también.

"Tu!" Dijimos en unísono.

"no me atraparas con vida" grito ella.

"Ya cálmate" Le respondí "Yo ya no trabajo para el ejercito" Fruncí el seño y la señale "Gracias a ti". Ella se disculpo pero aun así mi ira no se había ido, aun así como dicen 'Profesionalismo primero' y entonces la lleve al campamento. Puedo decir que un poco de mi rabia hacia ella se esfumo cuando ella callo del bote y se dio de lleno con el muelle. 'Si, creo que con el tiempo la perdonare' pensé mientras ponía el bote cerca de Chris y el se subía para tomar la foto de los campistas.

* * *

><p>El primer día pasó rápido para mí, me senté a bordo del bote de los perdedores leyendo el diario y comiendo papitas mientras los concursantes se tiraban por el acantilado, y esa noche recibí a mi primer pasajero.<p>

Ezekiel subió al bote y yo lo puse en marcha, y este se alejo de la isla y se adentro en la noche. Al principio estuvimos cayados hasta que el abrió la boca.

"¿Me llevaras a casa, eh?" Me pregunto.

"No" le respondí "Iras a un hotel cinco estrellas, hasta que el show termine"

"No entiendo por me eliminaron" Esa parte fue lo que me sorprendió.

"Entiendes, que hiciste enojar a la mitad de tu equipo con el comentario sexista"

"No quise decirlo, fue lo que mi padre me dijo que dijera, eh" En ese momento me sentí mal por el. "Casi nunca salgo de casa y no tengo muchos amigos, y creí que este Show cambiaria eso".

"Escucha" le dije tranquilamente "Se que no hiciste muchos amigos allá pero, ten pon seguro que yo soy tu amigo"

"¿De veras?"

"Claro ambos recibimos malos consejos de nuestros padres, mi nombre es Rodrigo" Le respondí con una sonrisa, pero tuve que dejar de hablar por que habíamos llegado a la Playa de los perdedores. El bajo del bote y yo lo acompañe hasta la recepción, luego que le dieran su llave, tome la mía y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama de este y me dormí inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>(<strong>La siguiente parte de la historia es contada en el punto de vista de Ezekiel)<strong>

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente a mi eliminación me desperté con el sonido de un disparo. Me levante de mi cama y vi por la ventana, Salí de mi cuarto mientras escuchaba el sonido de otro disparo. Baje en el ascensor hasta la planta baja y salí al jardín del hotel y me dirigí a la playa, ahí estaba ese tipo Rodrigo acostado de panza en una alfombra verde con un rifle de francotirador, a varios metros de el unos blancos flotaban en una balsa. Me acerque a el y lo salude.<p>

"Hola Ezekiel, perdón si te desperté"

"No esta bien eh. Y puedes llamarme Zeke" le dije mientras me sentaba en la arena. El me ofreció unos binoculares.

"¿Quieres ser mi observador?" me pregunto.

"Por que no" le respondí y vi el blanco con la ayuda de los Binoculares "¿Por que haces esto?" le pregunte al recordar que el ya no pertenecía al ejercito.

"Aunque ya no este en el ejercito debo mantenerme en forma, por si alguna vez regreso" me respondió el mientras expulsaba un cartucho vació del rifle y así pasamos un rato, sin decir nada, excepto cuando me pedía que viera por los binoculares al blanco. "¿Lo sigues pensando?" Me pregunto en uno de los intervalos mientras expulsaba un cartucho "que hubiera pasado si no te hubieran eliminado"

"Quería tanto ganar eh" le respondí.

"Escucha" me dijo mientras bajaba el rifle y se sentaba en la manta "Te prometo que si de alguna forma loca, vuelves al juego, are todo lo que pueda para que tu ganes" Y luego me estrecho su mano "Tenemos trato" Yo acepte, y en ese momento el celular de Rodrigo sonó, el lo levanto y vio algo en el "Tengo que regresar a la isla me necesitan" nos levantamos de la arena y volvimos al hotel, el le dejo sus cosas a la recepcionista y luego fuimos para el muelle donde el subió al bote y se dirigió devuelta hacia la isla.

La temporada pasó rápidamente para mi, la amistad con Rodrigo fue mejorando y el me ayudo a enmendar un poco lo que había echo en la isla, pero aun con su ayuda las chicas me seguían tachando de sexista. Noah y yo nos hicimos amigos al compartir un gusto por la lectura, Trent era un gran músico y me enseño algunos acordes de guitarra. Al final la temporada termino y Owen fue el ganador, Rodrigo estaba feliz de que Owen hubiera ganado, al tener por seguro de que su peso hundiría el bote si el lo usaba.

La segunda temporada nos tomo a todos por sorpresa, incluso a Rodrigo, lamentablemente yo no logre entrar, otra vez tuve que ver la temporada desde las gradas.

"No te preocupes" me calmo Rodrigo después de un especial "Oí por ahí que habrá una tercera y en esa lo lograras" Y el tenia razón. Drama Total Gira Mundial empezó y esta ves yo estoy en ella, y esta vez voy a ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que les pareció el capitulo, sory si no fue muy humorístico este capitulo es un poco para que conozcan a mi personaje y que entiendan como es que el y Ezequiel terminaron siendo amigos. Bueno dejen sus opiniones en sus Reviews.<strong>


	2. Antes de la competencia

**El segundo capitulo de Ayudando a Ezekiel, Ahora este capitulo (y el resto en esta serie) transcurre en Drama Total Gira Mundial.**** Sino lo leyeron en la descripción de personajes en mi profile, el principal trabajo de Rodrigo en esta temporada será ser el operador de la Radio del Avión (Además de ayudar a Ezekiel y otros trabajos)**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2: Antes de la competencia<span>.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días después de que Luz Drama Acción, yo y mi tío Chef estábamos en un café hablando tranquilamente.<p>

"Y como te va con esa chica Rebecca?" Me pregunto mi tío.

"Me dejo" le respondí y luego le di un sorbo de mi capuchino "Mama, me dijo que quiere que me siga quedando en tu casa" A este comentario Chef abrió los ojos.

"Demonios, Rodrigo por que no tienes un apartamento" Me grito.

"Por que no me han pagado mi sueldo de las ultimas 2 temporadas" Le respondí mientras Chef recordaba algo.

"A mi tampoco" Dijo tristemente.

"Y hablando de la peste" Le dije señalando hacia una limusina de la cual bajaba Chris Mclean.

"Los he estado buscando a los dos" Dijo Chris acercándose a nuestra mesa mientras la mesera que nos atendía se desmayaba al verlo (Siempre me pregunte como hace eso) "¿No deberían estar en el Aeropuerto?"

"¿Era hoy?" Le preguntamos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

"¿No recibieron ni mis Mails ni mis mensajes?"

"Viejo" Le dije enojado "Nunca recibimos un cheque por nuestro trabajo como esperas que paguemos el teléfono o el Internet"

"Me gustaría responderles pero no hay tiempo" y entonces el nos obligo a subir en la limusina y esta arranco con dirección al aeropuerto.

"Oigan olvidaron pagar" grito la mesera recobrando la consciencia.

"Llama a este numero y tendrás una sita" Le dijo Chris tirándole un papel por la ventana de la limusina.

"Chris" le dije mientras la ventana se subía.

"¿Si?" me respondió.

"Ese no es tu numero"

"¿No?"

"No, es el mió" le respondí y luego me tire a sus pies "Gracias" La verdad es que había querido una sita con esa mesera desde que había terminado con mi novia.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al aeropuerto y entramos a la parte de hangares y la limusina se detuvo frente a uno gigantesco, Chris bajo primero y se puso frente a las puertas del hangar.<p>

"Caballeros" no dijo orgulloso "Les presento la nueva adquicision para esta temporada" chasqueo los dedos y entonces y entonces un pasante empezó a darles latigazos a otros pasantes dentro de una rueda de hámster gigante que al moverse abrían las puertas del hangar.

"Si que te gusta torturar pasantes" Le dije a Chris mientras las puertas se abrían.

"No tienes idea" me respondió. Las puertas se terminaron de abrir revelando el gigantesco avión negro y se escuchaba el tema de odisea en el espacio "Admiren el jet de Drama Total Gira Mundial" Dijo Chris mientras se ponía la parte de los tambores de la canción, chef y yo vimos a un lado y había un pasante vestido con ropa de la filarmónica tocando los tambores.

"Y estas insinuando que Chef y yo volemos esta cosa?" Le pregunte aterrado.

"No solo chef la volara" di un suspiro de alivio a ese comentario "Tu te encargaras de la radio, las reparaciones, comprar mi ropa tradicional para los países que visitemos, y pilotearas cuando chef cocine o no este disponible"

"¿Algo mas?" Le pregunte con sarcasmo.

"Aquí tienes la lista" Me dijo pasándome un libro grueso (Y digo grueso, estilo La Guerra y la Paz grueso) "Y se me disculpan tengo que hacer la introducción para el episodio, los dejo preparando el avión" y entonces el volvió a subir en la Limusina y se fue.

"Me pregunto, si podría dispararle en la cabeza y convencer a los productores de que fue un accidente" Chef se rió por mi comentario y luego ambos abordamos el avión.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien este capitulo fue corto pero bueno en el próximo volverá a reaparecer Ezekiel (Básicamente es el primer episodio de la temporada) y tendremos mas cosas que ver y sabremos que paso con esa mesera (Tal vez) y casi me olvido el prximo sera mas largo. <strong>


	3. Camina como egipcio 1 Parte 1

**Bien vamos al primer capitulo de la tercera temporada aquí comenzara la gran aventura. Ahora esta historia va a ser contada en el punto de vista de Ezekiel, y Rodrigo y a veces en un punto de vista omnisciente, así que disfruten de el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3: Camina como egipcio (parte 1)<span>

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Rodrigo)<p>

Chef y yo subimos al avión y nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos, Chris había sido muy amable de dejarnos al menos un lugar para dormir.

"El tipo tiene un jacuzzi!" grite al ver el ya mencionado jacuzzi en las instalaciones de Chris.

"Mientras nosotros solo tenemos duchas" me informo Chef saliendo de su cuarto.

* * *

><p>(Confesionario en el baño)<p>

Rodrigo esta sentado enojado y diciendo algo que no se entiende debajo aparece un subtitulo que dice 'Groserías en ruso'.

* * *

><p>Chef y yo entramos en la cabina y el se sentó en el asiento del piloto, mientras yo dirigía mi mirada al asiento junto a la radio.<p>

"Probando uno, dos, tres" dije agarrando el micrófono.

"Aquí la torre de control, los oímos fuerte y claro" se oyeron en los auriculares. Baje el micrófono y vi que apoyado en el porta vasos había un sobre, lo saque de ahí y lo abrí.

'Querido Rodrigo, cuando el avión entre en escena tendrás que abrirnos la puerta para entrar. P.D. Usa el uniforme que esta en tu armario. Chris' corrí a mi cuarto y abrí el armario y entonces lo vi.

* * *

><p>(Confesionario del baño)<p>

Rodrigo esta devuelta sentado frente a la cámara, esta vez gritando mas fuerte que antes y los subtítulos dicen 'Aun mas groserías en ruso'.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Ezekiel)<p>

El autobús estaba parado y los demás comenzaron a bajar, vi rápidamente a mi alrededor yo era el siguiente 'Muy bien Zeke, tu puedes piensa en una entrada mejor que la que hiciste en la primera temporada' me anime a mi mismo, lamentablemente no pude pensar en nada impresionante así que decidí improvisar. "Oigan, oigan, oigan. El ganador de este año esta en la casa, em autobús, es decir carretera, ¿Dónde esta el avión?" Dije muy convencido de haber logrado una buena aparición.

"Lo se, verdad" Dijo Izzy detrás de mi "Vamos a volar, weeeee" Y entonces salto sobre mi y se subió a mis hombros, perdí el equilibrio y los dos caímos. A Chris no le importo y continuo con la introducción, lo que hizo un efecto domino, cuando Tyler y Bridgette cayeron encima mió.

"Oye Chris, olvidaste presentarme" le dije cuando no escuche mi nombre.

"Ugh" Se quejo el "y Ezekiel" y entonces el continuo con la presentación de los dos nuevos concursantes y entonces lo vi por la pista apareció el avión mas grande que yo hubiera visto. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la cabina pero no pude ver a Rodrigo, tal vez el estaba en otra parte del avión, después de todo el no se retractaría de su promesa de ayudarme.

Chris anuncio que íbamos a abordar y después hizo la presentación del programa.

"¿Enserio?" Se burlo Duncan al oír a Chris cantar. Unos pasantes trajeron una escalera para que subiéramos y cuando la acercaron la puerta se abrió con un ruido seco. Empezamos a hacer una fila para subir yo y Chris estábamos en lo ultimo, así que mientras avanzábamos fuimos escuchando que muchos de los concursantes se reían. Al fin llegue al ultimo escalón y pude ver que causaba las risas.

Rodrigo estaba en la puerta, usando un traje de azafata y recibiéndonos abordo mientras decía "Bienvenidos a bordo, odio mi vida" cada ves que uno de los concursantes pasaba.

"Rodrigo tengo un trabajo para ti" le dijo Chris.

"¿Ahora que?" le pregunto el con una cara que mostraba que en cualquier momento el iba a estrangular a Chris.

"Sube a Owen al avión" mientras el bajaba por las escaleras Chris me empujo dentro.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Rodrigo)<p>

Regrese a mi cuarto después de subir a la bola de grasa y atarla en uno de los asientos, saque de mí valija unos pantalones negros y una camiseta verde militar y rápidamente me cambie del uniforme de azafata a eso. Entre a la cabina y me senté en mi puesto.

"¿Y tu uniforme?" Me pregunto Chef.

"Prefiero parecer un desertor que un travestí" le respondí enojado, y luego ambos regresamos a trabajar a nuestros controles.

Unos minutos mas tarde Heather entro a la cabina y se puso frente a la cámara de confesionario que había "Puedo ver que trama este sujeto…" luego miro alrededor "Saben, este confesionario extra es mucho mejor que hablar en el retrete"

"Talvez para ti" le respondió Chef "yo me preparo para el vuelo"

"Disculpa me confesaba" Le grito ella, yo solo agarre el diario que tenia a mi lado y comencé a leer la primera plana "Como sea, el chico nuevo, es tan transparente, tan falso, tan…"

"Deliciosamente seductor" Dijo Chef, mientras yo bajaba el diario y lo miraba con una cara de 'Que Carajo'

"Eso es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que trataba de decir"

"Es un sujeto muy apuesto… solo digo"

"Ugh, olviden esto" y entonces ella salio de la cabina. Yo me quede mirando a Chef por un segundo.

"A veces dudo que seamos parientes" y luego volví a leer el diario. Unos minutos después baje el diario cuando el avión comenzó a avanzar, y agarrando los auriculares de la radio comencé a hablar "Torre de control pedimos permiso para despegar"

"Concedido" respondieron "Tengan buen viaje" mire por la ventana y alcance a mirar que alguien estaba tirando algo fuera del avión, después me di cuenta ese algo era Ezekiel.

"¿Enserio?" dije en voz baja "ni siquiera paso medio episodio" Me levante del asiento y me dirigí fuera de la cabina.

"¿Adonde vas?" me pregunto Chef.

"Baño" le respondí, el me dejo ir. Corrí hacia la zona de carga a donde debería estar el tren de aterrizaje, abrí una pequeña puerta en el y me asome para ver a Ezekiel corriendo debajo "Toma mi mano" le grite, el lo hizo y lo ayude a subir al avión.

"Gracias eh" me dijo y entonces yo le di un golpe en la nuca.

"A veces no se por que me esfuerzo" le dije enojado "Me podrían despedir por esto"

"Lo siento"

"No importa solo ve a esconderte en alguna parte, tengo un plan para que ganes" El me vio con cara de interés "Te esconderás en esta bodega hasta los finalistas, y luego ideo alguna forma de meterte en el juego de nuevo, y presto, tendrás el millón"

"¿Eso no es hacer trampa?" me pregunte.

"Enserio, ¿quieres pasar todas las torturas que Chris tiene preparadas?"

"Es parte del juego"

"Como quieras" me di vuelta y me comencé a ir "Será tu funeral"

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Nada, solo quédate en la bodega hasta el siguiente destino" Salí del compartimiento de equipaje y me dirigí hacia la cabina, mientras lo hacia pude escuchar como DJ hablaba de su mama y a esa nueva concursante Serrucho (creo que era eso) hablarle a Cody, desde que la vi esa chica me dio miedo (Será mejor esconder mis rifles solo por si acaso) y entonces escuche una campanita, y Chris entro al salón mientras yo me escondía detrás de una cortina para que no viera que yo me había salido de mi puesto. Regrese a mi puesto y me senté en mi asiento.

"¿Por que tardaste?" me pregunto Chef.

"Mañana dejo la dieta mexicana" le respondí con una sonrisa.

"Cuando escuchen la campanita, es hora de un musical" pudimos oír a Chris decir.

"Enserio ¿los va a hacer cantar en todas los episodios?" le pregunte a Chef.

"No solo eso sino que en varias canciones tu darás el acompañamiento musical".

"¿Qué?"

"Eso te pasa por poner que eres músico en tu currículo"

"Demonios"

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Ezekiel)<p>

Estaba sentado sobre una de las cajas en el área de carga cuando escuche la voz de Chris desde otro compartimiento.

"Tienen que inventarlo sobre la marcha" Dijo el "Sino no seria un reto…" No me quede a escuchar el resto necesitaba demostrarles lo bien que podía cantar, encontré una cámara y pude encender uno de los reflectores que había en la bodega. Ahora solo necesitaba un lugar de donde salir para hacer mi entrada, vi una valija muy espaciosa, eso serviría.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista omnisciente)<p>

Primer número musical: Vuelen con nosotros.

La música comienza a tocar.

**Courtney:** _¡Arriba!_  
><strong>Courtney e Izzy:<strong> _¡Arriba!_  
><strong>Courtney, Izzy, y Sierra:<strong> _¡Arriba!_  
><strong>Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, y Lindsay:<strong> _¡Arriba!_  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _¡Canta!_  
><strong>Harold y Cody:<strong> _¡Canta!_  
><strong>Harold, Cody, y DJ:<strong> _¡Canta!_  
><strong>Harold, Cody, DJ, y Tyler:<strong> _¡Canta!_  
><strong>Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, y Lindsay:<strong> _Volando._  
><strong>Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, y Tyler:<strong> _Cantando._  
><strong>Todos excepto por Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, y Owen: <strong>_¡Volando y cantando!_  
><strong>Sierra:<strong> _¡Vuelen con nosotros!_  
><strong>Sierra y Cody:<strong> _¡Vuelen con nosotros!_  
><strong>Izzy:<strong> _¡Tenemos canciones locas, para cantar! _¡Jaja!  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _¡Vuelen con nosotros!_  
><strong>Bridgette y Lindsay:<strong> _¡Vuelen con nosotros!_  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _Es un placer, y un honor, y un deber._  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> Esto es terrible. Van cantando en un avión.  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _¿Qué esperabas? ¡Chris perdió la razón!._ ¡Ah!  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Sí, pero, chicos, ¡están cantando en televisión!  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> _¿No lo desearon siempre? ¡No puedo ser sólo yo!_  
><strong>DJ:<strong> _¡Vuelen con nosotros!_  
><strong>DJ y Leshawna:<strong> _¡Vuelen con nosotros!_  
><strong>Heather:<strong> ¿¡Sabes conducir esta cosa!  
><strong>Chef Hatchet:<strong> Lo intento.  
><strong>Rodrigo Hatchet:<strong> No hubo suerte.

**Ezekiel: **_Pensaron que podían dejarme partir, ¡pero este polizón ganará con el corazón!_  
><strong>Noah:<strong> _¡Vuelen con nosotros! ¡Mueran con nosotros!_  
><strong>Owen:<strong> ¡¿Estamos volando? ¡Odio volar! ¡Paren el avión! _(Es golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén, cortesía de Chris)_  
><strong>Sierra, DJ, Cody, y Heather<strong>: _¡Vuelen con nosotros! ¡Canten con nosotros!_  
><strong>Gwen y Duncan<strong>: ¡No!  
><strong>Chris<strong>: ¿Alguien quiere una copia de las reglas de la tercera temporada? Porque para escapar de una eliminación instantánea-  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _¡Los jugadores deben en cantar cada programa!_  
><strong>Courtney<strong>: _¡Duncan, hazlo! ¡Vamos!_  
><strong>Cody<strong>: _¡Gwen, canta! ¡No te vayas!_  
><strong>Gwen<strong>: No quiero irme a casa_. ¡Vuelen con nosotros! ¡Vuelen con nosotros! ¡Vuelen con nosotros!_  
><strong>Courtney<strong>: ¡Duncan, vamos! ¿Por favor?  
><strong>Duncan<strong>: _¡Esto apesta!_  
><strong>Todos excepto por Duncan, Owen, y Ezekiel<strong>: _¡Sí!_

"Basta de cantos chiflados, amárrense, vamos a comenzar nuestro descenso a Egipto…" Dijo Chef por el altavoz "Números musicales?"

"Chef" se escucha la voz de Rodrigo por el altoparlante.

"La peor idea"

"Chef!"

"Chris es un idiota…"

"Tío!"

"¿Por que esta luz sigue encendida? OH Rayos"

"Creo que podemos decirle adiós a nuestros empleos" y entonces el altavoz se corto.

"Ya regresamos" le dijo enojado Chris a las cámaras.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí lo tienen gente nuestros concursantes se dirigen a su siguiente destino. Por favor pongan muchas reviews, su opinión es importante para mi. También digan si quieren números musicales extras, ya saben una oportunidad de oír a Ezekiel o a Rodrigo cantar (En mi opinión Ezekiel tiene una gran voz en ambas versiones).<strong>


	4. Camina como egipcio 1 Parte 2

**Bueno continuando con nuestra historia. Perdón por no actualizar a menudo pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer, que a veces me trabo y me canso y no hago nada Usualmente escribo durante los fines de semana pero últimamente mi viejo me jode demasiado con que no lo haga. Como sea basta de hablar de mi y comencemos el capitulo. (Nota: la historia seguirá el curso de la serie solo que algunas partes se omitirán por que Ezekiel o Rodrigo no estaban presentes para verlas) **

* * *

><p><span>4: Camina como Egipcio (parte 2) <span>

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Rodrigo)<p>

El avión aterrizo sin problemas en Giza justo a unos metros de las pirámides.

"Listos para empezar" Nos dijo Chris "Chef ve a ponerte tu disfraz" y entonces me vio "y tu tienes que ir a comprar lo que hay en esta lista"

"No tienes a un grupo de pasantes para eso?" Le pregunte.

"Nop todos están en la enfermería o descansando, por construir las pirámides"

"¿Construirlas?"

"Creíste que el gobierno Egipcio me dejaría usar las verdaderas?" Se rió "además estas están mejor y tienen algunas sorpresas"

"Lo que tu digas jefe" le respondí en forma burlona mientras me desconectaba del equipo de radio, recibía el mapa y las llaves del jeep y salía de la cabina. Agarre un sombrero de mi cabina y comencé a caminar hacia la bodega, cuando me detuve a ver a los concursantes, y luego mire algunas de las cosas que habían en la lista _"Pobres" _pensé _"No saben lo que les espera"_. Baje a la bodega y me dirigí a la rampa de carga cerca de ella estaba un Jeep azul estacionado, baje la palanca que hacia funcionar la rampa y mientras tanto busque que no hubiera nadie que pudiera estar espiando, al final dije en voz alta. "Dejare la rampa abierta, si las ratas o alguien quiere salir, aproveche" habiendo dicho eso subí en el Jeep, lo encendí y me dirigí hacia el desierto.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Ezekiel)<p>

* * *

><p>"Dejare la rampa abierta, si las ratas o alguien quiere salir, aproveche" Oí decir a Rodrigo mientras la rampa se bajaba indicándome que esta era mi oportunidad de salir, corri fuera del avión cuando Rodrigo se fue con el jeep, baje por la rampa y me acerque a los demás, extrañamente nadie noto mi presencia (<strong>Nota del autor enserio miren el primer episodio cuando aterrizan en Egipto el esta ahí)<strong>

"Listos para un poco de diversión" Dijo Chris sentado en una silla cargada por dos pasantes "Al desafió de hoy lo llamo 'por arriba y por abajo'"

"Un vuelo de once horas, la cocina de vuelo del chef, un numero musical obligado y ahora tenemos un desafió" se quejo Leshawna, bueno al menos ella no había pasado esas once horas en una bodega con las ratas. Chris dijo algo y todos fueron a posicionarse en la línea de partida, otra vez nadie me noto, creo que soy bueno en esto de esconderme, tal vez me sirva en el futuro.

"Preparado, listos" Dijo Chris, demonios me olvide de regresar al juego.

"Esperen" Grite mientras corría hacia ellos "Oigan muchachos esperen, les dije que no iba a perder esta ves Eh"

"¿No te dejamos en Halfax, o Whitehorse, o lo que sea?" me pregunto Chris. Estuve apunto de revelar la ayuda de Rodrigo pero preferí no decirlo.

"Se llama tren de aterrizaje, muchacho" explique tratando de no revelar a mi socio "Lo escale y me escondí con la carga" Después de una pequeña discusión con Chris el acepto que participara.

"oye es tu funeral" Por que todos me están diciendo eso "Listos, fuera" Y sonó sus platillos y todos salieron corriendo hacia dentro de la pirámide, esta vez yo voy a ganar.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Rodrigo)<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Big wheels keep on turning<strong>" Cantaba al compás de la radio mientras el jeep saltaba por una duna "**Singing songs about the southland**" el jeep salto en otra duna y pude ver la ciudad del Cairo aparecer frente a mi "**Sweet home Alabama, Where the skies are so blue, Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you**" pare enfrente de una tienda y me baje del jeep, vi de nuevo la lista, 'escarabajos', mire el nombre de la tienda 'Omar, tenemos de todo'

"Apuesto a que aquí venden insectos ilegales" me dije a mi mismo "Voy a entrar disimulando que comprare cualquier cosa" me metí en la tienda y me dirigí hacia el dueño "A, ver…" le dije como si nada "Déme una de esas revistas de Justin castor, una caja grande de anti-constipantes, una botella de ron, una de esas toallas femeninas, unos escarabajos come hombres, y unas salchichas de pavo"

"Mil disculpas pero las venta de animales peligrosos es ilegal en este país…" Dijo el tendero mientras veía como el otro cliente en la tienda salía de ella "…sígame" me dijo y nos fuimos a un cuarto detrás del mostrador, encendió la luz y me vi rodeado de jaulas llenas de animales, y jarrones sellados "Estos son mis mejores productos, escarabajos del Sahara" dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre un jarrón "están en temporada de apareamiento así que son extra peligrosos" me sonrió "y solo por hoy se lleva una promoción, de una jaula llena de cocodrilos totalmente gratis con la compra de cada jarrón"

"Me los llevo" le dije y entonces el y un ayudante de la tienda me ayudaron a cargar mis cosas en el vehiculo "Gracias" les dije encendiendo el motor.

"Una cosa mas…" dijo el árabe "La música los calma"

"Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Zeke con su 'plan'" dije en voz alta mientras conducía de regreso al set.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Ezekiel)<p>

* * *

><p>'¿Por qué a mi?' pensé mientras todo lo malo acababa de pasarme en esta pirámide, mientras buscaba a los demás me encontré un botón en una pared y al oprimirlo, un montón de vendas de momia me cayeron encima "Alguien me puede ayudar Eh?" pregunte mientras intentaba quitarme las vendas "Ola" al ver que nadie vendría me decidí seguir camino, "No voy a perder" mientras caminaba por la pirámide pude ver a Noah y a Owen y decidí acercarme.<p>

"Oye grandote" dijo Noah en su tono monótono "Encontré a tu chica"

"De que estas hablando Eh?" Dije pero mis palabras no pasaron por las vendas.

"Izz" Dijo Owen. ¿Izz? "Oye eres una momia muy linda" y se me fue acercándose, simplemente que mierda esta pasando "Tengo que besar…"

"Nooooo" Grite a través de las vendas, y que sonó mas como un rugido que un grito.

"Esa no es Izzy" Al fin noto Noah "Corraaaaaaaan" y ambos salieron corriendo, dejándome devuelta solo.

"Genial eh…" Dije enojado "¿Qué más puede pasar?"

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista Omnisciente)<p>

* * *

><p>Izzy se pasea por la pirámide caminando como una momia, cantando una canción sobre Frankenstein cuando, de repente, ve a otra momia. El interés y la curiosidad por la otra momia despiertan en ella y se acerca a él, tratando de hacer algún contacto con los muertos vivientes.<br>"Estupidos vendajes. Lo que es difícil caminar, eh." Él piensa. Luego escuche a alguien que venía hacia él y se da vuelta para ver de quién se trata. "Izzy? ¿Por qué estará vestida como una momia, ¿eh? Tal vez lo mismo le pasó a ella." Piensa en voz alta Ezekiel contento de que Izzy lo había encontrado y trata de hablar con ella, pero falla, gracias a los vendajes. Vendaje estúpido.  
>Izzy se pone más y más fascinado por el comportamiento de la momia, mientras miraba como esta trataba de comunicarse con ella.<p>

"Wow, una momia de verdad! Tal vez podamos ser amigos momia y llevar el terror a la gente! Mwhuahahaha! Pero primero, tengo un concurso para ganar, pero no quiero dejar a mi linda amiga momia solo..." ella no puede evadir una sensación de llevarlo con ella, así que ella le pregunta sencillamente como si se tratara de un perro abandonado "¿Puedo quedarme con tigo?"  
>Ezequiel se sorprendió y sonrojo por la pregunta, tratando de preguntarle lo que queria decir con quedarse con el. Pero gracias a la venda, algunos ruidos aleatorios salen en su lugar. Izzy, que toma eso como un sí, lo agarra en estilo nupcial y lo lleva a la salida de la pirámide, feliz de que su linda nueva amiga momia quiere venir con ella.<p>

* * *

><p>(Confesionario)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ezekiel esta sentado en el viendo a su alrededor.<strong>

**Ezekiel: **Así que este es el confesionario? **(Mira a la cámara) **Que buena es Izzy por ayudarme en esta situación Eh, al principio sentía un poco de atracción por Bridgette pero ella esta con Geoff Eh, y además me odia, pero Izzy no tengo idea que piensa ella de mi Eh. (**Mira hacia la puerta pensativa y la cámara se corta) **

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista Omnisciente: Exterior de la pirámide)<p>

* * *

><p>Chris estaba parado frente a la línea de llegada cuando el Jeep conducido por Rodrigo aparece.<p>

"¿Trajiste las cosas?" pregunta Chris.

"Si todo esta en el Jeep" le responde el ex militar.

"No se que tienes planeado para esta noche Chris…" Dice Chef mientras saca la revista, los anticonstipantes, el ron, las toallas femeninas, y las salchichas de pavo "Pero no cuentes con migo" a este comentario Rodrigo estalla en risas.

"Ya…" Le grita Chris "…Tu ve al Nilo a ver si los cocodrilos por fin aparecieron. No los he visto por ninguna parte"

"No hay cocodrilos en el Cairo" comenta Rodrigo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Después de la construcción de la represa de Asuan, los flujos del rió cambiaron y los cocodrilos se fueron a vivir a otra parte de Egipto" Explico.

"Enserio…" Dice Chris enojado "No lo sabia" y entonces mira a un pasante vestido de Egipcio "Me las vas a pagar"

"No hay problema" Dice Rodrigo revelando la jaula de cocodrilos "Compre una jaula con los escarabajos"

"Bien, ve a ponerlos en el Rió" Rodrigo sube al Jeep con la jaula de cocodrilos y se va.

Y en ese momento de la pirámide salen Harold, Leshawna y DJ, "Buen trabajo chicos"

"¿Somos los primeros?" Pregunta DJ incrédulo.

"Párense detrás del numero 1"

"En Egipcio es uahid" comenta Harold lo que le gana una mirada enojada de Chris, justo en ese momento Alejando, Bridgette y Lindsay bajan por la pirámide surfeando sobre un cartel.

"Señoritas…" Dice Alejandro "después de ustedes"

**(Todos sabemos lo que pasa después así que voy a adelantar un poco)**

De la pirámide salio Izzy cargando al momificado Ezekiel.

"Izzy no." Grito Owen.

"Estas llevando a los no muertos" agrego Noah.

"Genial…" Dice Izzy "Muérdeme y podré ser tu amiga no muerta como Frankestein" y en ese momento la momia salta fuera de sus brazos y revela que es Ezekiel.

"Gracias por la ayuda tontos" Dice el quitándose las vendas, después de que Chris le dijera a Izzy a donde ir Ezekiel se le acerca "Vamos muchacho, después de todo esto tienes que dejarme volver al juego".

"De acuerdo…" Dice ya enojado Chris "Solo por que nos falta un jugador, únete al equipo 1" Después de decidir los Nombres Rodrigo aparece vestido de beduino llevando un camello, y una cabra "Equipo Amazónico, ganaron un camello, Equipo Chris es muy, muy, muy, muy, muy en onda"

"Que mal nombre" Grita Rodrigo detrás de la cabra.

"Ganaron una cabra" y entonces Rodrigo desata a la cabra y esta enviste a Tyler con todas sus fuerzas.

"Pórtate bien, mitsy" Le dice Rodrigo a la cabra.

"Y equipo victoria…" Dice Chris mientras Rodrigo abre una bolsa y le pasa una rama "Aquí tienen"

"Los últimos reciben un camello y nosotros una rama" Se queja Leshawna.

"Todo será explicado" dice Chris y luego mira a la cámara "Si es que tengo ganas, la próxima vez, aquí en Drama Total Gira Mundiaaaaaaal"

* * *

><p>(El Show se termina y se muestran los créditos en los cuales el fondo es la cabina del Avión y en ella se ve a Rodrigo Durmiendo la siesta en su asiento junto a la radio y el Diario cubriéndole la cabeza)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí lo tenemos el Capitulo espero que les alla gustado, como siempre dejen sus opiniones en sus Reviews, y les vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo que el capitulo pasado ¿Les gustaria escuchar a Rodrigo y a Ezekiel cantar? Por que ya tengo algunas canciones pensadas pero nada es oficial como sea espero que lo hallan disfrutado.<strong>


	5. Camina como egipcio 2 Parte 1

**Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentan y me dan ánimos de continuar, especialmente a Raquel por su comentario: **

**_Vaya después de este fic. Nunca volvere a ver a Ezequiel igual.**

**Espero escuchar más de ti en el futuro Raquel gracias por el comentario**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5: Camina como un Egipcio 2 (Parte 1)<span>

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Ezekiel)<p>

* * *

><p>Todos estábamos frente a la línea de salida esperando a que la segunda parte del desafió empezara.<p>

"¿Por qué es amarillo nuestro tapete?" Pregunto Harold enojado "No somos cobardes"

"Relájate cariño…" Dijo Leshawna "El tapete es dorado por que el equipo Victoria, esta en primer lugar"

"Sigo creyendo que ese nombre fue una mala idea, EH" Comente, pero todos me ignoraron, mientras escuchaban como Courtney, lloriqueaba por su novio. _"Me pregunto donde estará Rodrigo" _Pensé al no verlo por ninguna parte.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista de Rodrigo)<p>

* * *

><p>Regrese al avión después de dejar a los cocodrilos en el rió (Los malditos habían creído que mis piernas eran un juguete para morder), me estaba preparando algo de tomar en primera clase cuando, Duncan entro y se sentó en uno de los asientos.<p>

"¿Ya te eliminaron?" Le pregunte mientras encendía la licuadora.

"Renuncie" Respondió el enojado "Yo no canto"

"Que mal" Le dije mientras me acercaba con dos vasos, le ofrecí uno y el acepto "que terrible empezar la temporada con dos eliminaciones espontáneas"

"Tu amigo Ezekiel, regreso a la competencia" Me dijo.

"Enserio" Dije yo con una sonrisa mientras frotaba mi barbilla con una de mis manos, el solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tararear la canción de 'vuelen con nosotros'

"Acabo de escucharte…" Dijo Chris saliendo de la nada y dándome un susto.

"No" Respondió el delincuente enojado.

"Por que sonó como si estuvieras…"

"Pero no estaba y nunca estaré" Chris hizo las señas de 'te estoy vigilando con sus manos y después se dirigió hacia mi.

"Ve a ponerte un disfraz y ve a la pirámide" Me dijo.

"Juro por Dios Chris" Le dije enojado "Si es un, disfraz de una bailarina de vientre te mato"

"No esta vez" Me respondió "El disfraz de azafata solo fue una broma, dejémosle los disfraces raros a Chef" Empezó a salir de la primera clase pero entonces se giro y me dijo "Ah, si y trae contigo lo que hay dentro de la caja b-17 en el deposito de carga"

* * *

><p>(Confesionario)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rodrigo esta sentado en el con un traje de jeque Árabe (Con turbante y todo).<strong>

**Rodrigo: **Esto si es un traje que me hace justicia, **(Levanta algo de entre sus piernas y se ve un Lanzallamas compacto)** pero lo que aun no entiendo es por que Chris necesita esto **(Sus ojos se abren de par en par) **Oh Dios no creo que valla a.

* * *

><p>(Punto de vista Omnisciente Exterior de la pirámide)<p>

* * *

><p>Los equipos estaban preparándose para el siguiente evento, el equipo Chris, se estaban montando sobre su cabra.<p>

"Ten fe Noah" Dice Alejandro "Cree en nosotros" El procede a dar un salto con mortal en el aire y aterrizar sobre los hombros de Owen, y Sierra.

"Valla estamos completamente equilibrados" Admira Tyler.

"Bien estoy impresionado" Admite Noah.

* * *

><p>(Confesionario cabina del piloto)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Alejandro, Chef, Y Rodrigo están en ella, Chef esta manejando el avión, mientras Rodrigo ojea el diario del Cairo y aun tiene puesto su turbante)<strong>

**Alejandro:** Es distribución básica de peso, cualquiera con un titulo en Ingeniería o un coeficiente intelectual de 163 o mas lo habría resuelto **(Mira a Chef) **Por cierto estas haciendo un magnifico trabajo piloteando este avión.

**Chef: (Mueve la Cabeza para ve a Alejandro) **¿Quién yo? No.** (Rodrigo baja el diario y lo mira con una cara extraña)**

**Alejandro: **Tranquilo amigo no te sonrojes es cierto **(Chef se rie un poco, y Rodrigo ve para delante y sus ojos se abren como platos)**

**Rodrigo: **Avión! **(Chef se da vuelta y el lugar da una gigantesca sacudida) **Dirigible! **(El avión da otra sacudida) **Mary Poppins! ¿Espera que? **(Y en ese momento una mujer inglesa golpea el parabrisas del avión y después desaparece por un costado)**

* * *

><p>"Muy bien" Dice Chris señalando "El Nilo esta por allá, mas o menos, grande, azul, no pueden perderlo" Chris se sube sobre la espalda de un pasante "O supongo que si pueden, pero entonces morirán, seguramente los maten los escarabajos locales, es temporada de apareamiento, y se ponen asesinos cuando están emocionados"<p>

"Me alegra, que no halla ninguno allá afuera" Dijo Leshawna acercándose "Esas cosas son repugnantes"

"Les diré que dijiste eso" y entonces Chef y Rodrigo vuelcan el tarro con los escarabajos y estos salen y se empiezan a devorar al pasante.

"Esto me recuerda a una película" le dice Rodrigo a Chef "Pero no recuerdo cual"

Todos los equipos empiezan a asustarse y a gritar, mientras los escarabajos se acercan, Chris estando parado sobre el esqueleto del pasante en cambio se rie.

"La rama nos salvara" Grita Lindsay "Suban chicos, vamos rama" Lo que causa que el anfitrión, Chef, y Rodrigo se den una palmada en la frente al mismo tiempo, unos segundos después suena el timbrecito de numero musical.

"Oh" Dice Chris notándolo "Hora de una canción, véanlo como un mini reto. La música puede calmar al salvaje escarabajo que busca pareja, así que inventen una buena canción, y quizá ellos no los maten, o no lo hagan y queden descalificados como Duncan"

"Uff" Dice Rodrigo calmándose un poco "Entonces el lanzallamas no era para amenazarlos"

"El ejercito te afecto" Dice Chris viéndolo "Y ahora que lo pienso, dales acompañamiento musical" Rodrigo gruñe un poco mientras el saca un Bajo.

* * *

><p>Segundo numero musical: Tiempo de amar.<p>

La música comienza.

**Alejandro**: _No hay porque enloquecer. ¡Por fin es tiempo de amar!_  
><strong>Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, y Alejandro<strong>: _No les conviene comernos._  
><strong>Owen<strong>: _Estamos llenos de gas._**(Los escarabajos lo empiezan a cubrir)**_ ¡No, ¡no!_  
><strong>Gwen, Courtney, Heather<strong>: _Es época de apareamiento._  
><strong>Leshawna<strong>: _¿Entonces, qué están esperando?_  
><strong>Izzy<strong>: _¡Ignoren a los humanos!_  
><strong>Cody<strong>: _Ooooo._  
><strong>Todos (excepto Bridgette y Ezekiel)<strong>: _¡Y háganlo hasta ver el sol brillar!_  
><strong>Alejandro y Cody<strong>: _Es tiempo de amar._  
><strong>Gwen, Courtney, y Heather<strong>: _Es tiempo de amar, es tiempo de amar..._  
><strong>Alejandro<strong>: _Época de Apareamiento._  
><strong>Alejandro y Cody<strong>: _Es tiempo de amar_  
><strong>Gwen, Courtney, y Heather<strong>: _Es tiempo de amar, es tiempo de amar..._  
><strong>Alejandro<strong>:_ Escarabajos, a trabajar..._  
><strong>Harold<strong>:_ Es tiempo de amar. _  
><strong>Gwen, Courtney, y Heather<strong>: _Es tiempo de amar, es tiempo de amar..._  
><strong>Todos (excepto Ezekiel)<strong>: _Época de Apareamiento. _  
><strong>Cody<strong>: **(Mientras todos comienzan a escapar)** _Es tiempo de amar._  
><strong>Gwen, Courtney, and Heather<strong>: _Es tiempo de amar, es tiempo de amar..._  
><strong>Todos (excepto Ezekiel)<strong>: _Época de Apareamiento!  
><em>**Ezekiel**:** (Interrumpiendo la canción)** Y pasa rápido ¡No, esperen! **(En ese momento Rodrigo se da otra palmada en la frente)**

"Creo que tendría mas suerte manteniendo el Titánic a flote" Grita frustrado. Mientras los escarabajos salen de su trance amoroso y atacan a los concursantes.

"Buena esa" Grita Chris y después suena una corneta "Vamos" Todos los equipos salen corriendo con los escarabajos detrás de ellos "¿Quién va morir? ¿y quién dirá adiós? Descúbranlo después del corte en Drama… Total… Gira Mundial… cha cha cha cha" De repente el se da cuenta que los escarabajos se acercan hacia el y Chef "Rodrigo"

"A la Orden" El se pone frente a los escarabajos y comienza a quemarlos con el lanza llamas "Esto me recuerda a la secuela de esa película, ojala la recordara."

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahí los tienen espero que les halla gustado el capitulo por que la verdad fue una poco difícil escribirlo esta vez, bueno como siempre dejen sus Reviews y comentarios y continúen animándome a seguir escribiendo. <strong>

**P.S: Perdon si este capitulo es un poco corto.  
><strong>


End file.
